differentcraft_guidefandomcom-20200217-history
Server Rules
IMPORTANT These rules were up to date as of 14th March 2017. For information to check if any rules have changed, click here. 1) No Swearing OR FILTER DODGING Minor Offense First Offense: Warning Second Offense: Short Mute Repeat Offenses: Long Mute This once simple rule has received a makeover after chat filters were implemented. Swear words are all blocked - as far as we know, this doesn't mean you should feel free to use them if the filter doesn't care about a certain bad word or two. Similarly inappropriate conversation can continue even without swearing, but don't. It will only get you in trouble! Keep it PG-13. Likewise many people dislike the server filtering non curse words, but we found it needed because of excessive inappropriate conversations happening with those words. Filterdodging is the same as cursing to us. So don't do it. Swearing is allowed on teamspeak as long as you are in a 18+ room and it is not directly at a player! If you swear at a player & upset them you may be permanently banned from all of different's service 2) No Griefing Serious Offense First Offense: Warning or Temporary Ban Second Offense: Temporary Ban or Long Temporary Ban Time Repeat Offenses: Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban Griefing is not allowed anywhere on the server! But you still can raid. You can only raid in the wild and these are the only blocks you are aloud to raid. Coal Blocks, Diamond Blocks, Gold Blocks, Iron Blocks, Redstone Blocks, Lapis Lazuli blocks, Beacons, Anvils, Mob Spanwers, Player / Mob heads & Enchantment tables, Crops, Banners. It's also considered griefing if you overclaim a abandoned town without the town owners permission. It's also considered griefing if you lock stuff that doesn't belong to you! (Going outside a town and digging up all the land is not allowed and will be considered as grief. You are allowed to dig up land rapidly but no where near a town) 3) No TP Killing Medium Offense First Offense: Warning (If Cooperative) or Temporary Ban Second Offense: Long Temporary Ban Repeat Offenses: Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban TP Killing ruin's a players in game experience, and thus TP killing is taken seriously. The rule of thumb every player should take into account is the 5 minute rule. If you or the player you want to PVP just teleported in some way (/home, /tpa, /town spawn, /spawn) You must wait 5 minutes before engaging. This rule also applies to rule 10. If you turn on PVP on a plot, wait 60 seconds before engagaging anyone. If you are killed with a tp, you should do a few things to ensure we can help you. 1- Take a screenshot if possible. Particularly if it was a /tpa kill. Screenshot can be taken in minecraft with F2 2- Take note of exactly what time it was when it happened. Server Admins can look up with the consol what happened at that time 3- Come to the forums and fill a ban report. In it you should include the exact time (and your timezone), and who did it - and of course if you have the screenshot that too. If you TP kill, you often do so on accident, unknowingly. Return the items taken, and the process goes a lot smoother - as far as your punishment is concerned. 4) No Scamming Medium Offense First Offense: Warning OR Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban Second Offense: Mute or Temporary Ban Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban Repeat Offenses: Temporary Ban OR Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban We consider anything which uses false pretenses to lead players to do things for services or goods - without planning to provide such services or goods as scamming. Don't trick people - it's not nice, and can result in serious punishment. This is one of the easiest things to avoid. Don't try and trick players, and you won't be scamming them. 5) No Asking for Ranks Minor Offense First Offense: Warning Second Offense: Short Mute Repeat Offenses: Long Mute If you want a staff rank, go to the applications page of this website and apply for a rank. If you want a donor rank, donate. If you ask us for either of these in game, we are likely to get irritable and upset. It's a very simple process, please stick to it. 6) No Being Disrespectful Towards Users or Staff Medium Offense First Offense: Warning Second Offense: Short Mute Repeat Offenses: Long Mute or Temporary Ban This is a catch all rule. That being said, it's a very important rule. Playful banter is different than blatent insults. Preventing this from happening is a two part system. As a player, it's important to let others know if you are upset with the way people treat you IN A POLITE MANNER, and if you are asked to a player to be nicer to them, then comply. Whether it's intentional or not, sometimes it's easy to offend people because often times we don't know what's going on in a person's life. A bad day gets a lot worse when you try to get away and relax on the server, only to be further upset by people's attitudes towards you. That being said, BE NICE. If you have a problem, it's usually easier to consult a moderator and leave the problem alone for us to solve it. This prevents tensions from rising, and insults being slung around. Mods will heavily excercise discression here because as an objective governing body, it's easier for us to read the situations and determine what is happening. We will always issue warnings first. Although a second offense may not recieve a warning, even if it comes three weeks later. Especially in extreme situations this proves true. If you are disrespectful to anyone in our teamspeak server this may result in a permanent ban depending on what has happened, You can not mute/block/ignore or lower volume on any staff members (THIS IS IN CASE A STAFF MEMBER NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING YOUR DOING WRONG IN THE SERVER) 7) Don't Exploit Bugs Medium Offense First Offense: Warning or Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban Second Offense: Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban Repeat Offenses: Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban No server is flawless. Especially when new plugins are added to modify the server, sometimes things break. Occasionally catastrophic bugs become serverwide knowledge. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't exploit them. We always find out when such bugs exist, and we'll 99/100 times figure out who has exploited them. If you use a plugin bug to duplicate diamond blocks, we'll find you and the bug eventually, in such a case you face serious ban times. If you find a bug - tell us! We love help from the community and we love people who help us! 8) No Advertising Other Servers Very Serious Offense 'First Offense: Warnning or Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban Second Offense: Permanent Ban ' Plain and simple - we don't want to hear about any other servers here. We will not spend time, money, and effort to allow you to share your server with this community. This is our most serious offense. Even first time offenses don't always warrant warnings. This will be a permanently ban inside our teamspeak server and any other services ran by differentcraft without warning 9) No Mods or Hacks Serious Offense First Offense: Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban Second Offense: Permanent Ban Mods that you may have: Optifine and a Minimap and other VISUAL modifications like texturepacks. If you are caught using a a hacked client or client side mod to exploit in anyway, it usually results in immediate ban. This is a very simple rule to understand. We don't want cheating or cheaters on the server. 10) No town PVP exploiting Medium Offense First Offense: Warning (If Cooperative) or Temporary Ban Second Offense: Long Temporary Ban Repeat Offenses: Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban It is unfortuante that this stands as it's own rule, but it has become an issue. See rule 3, this falls under the same guidelines. If you plan to toggle pvp on a plot - you must wait 60 seconds minimum before engaging players on your plot. PVP can only occur after waiting a 60 second grace period after toggling pvp or teleportation. Placing lava to kill someone in a non pvp zone is strictly not aloud. You must also warn the player that you have toggled pvp or are going to toggle pvp in 60 seconds! You must give them a 60 seconds warning! If you ask a player to leave your town and they refuse to you may pvp toggle to kill them. 11) Unlocked Chests and wilderness are fair game No Offense MODERATORS WILL NOT REIMBURSE YOU FOR ITEMS PEOPLE HAVE TAKEN OUT OF YOUR CHESTS! LWC works perfectly! Do /LWC for info on how to use it. To lock chests to only you do /lock. It's that simple. Asking for moderators to replace items you lost without a locked chest is the same as asking moderators to give you gear after you die in the wilderness. It isn't going to happen, nor should it. 12) No Spawn Killing Medium Offense First Offense: Warning (If Cooperative) or Temporary Ban Second Offense: Long Temporary Ban Repeat Offenses: Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban What is Spawn killing? It can be a few things. 1- Creating a town spawn that is rigged to kill players, or is pvp with people ready to kill players upon arrival. The same rules apply to this rule as rules 3 and 10. Use the 60 second rule to avoid spawn killing. Use your judgement. Try and give players respect in your tactics to try and kill them. 13) No AFK Machines (No avoiding AFK) Medium Offense First Offense: Warning or Temporary Ban Second Offense: Temporary Ban Repeat Offenses: Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban This newer rule is simple. We have found people using AFK machines to boost their playtime, so they can apply for Moderator or simply look better. An AFK machine is a machine that moves a player's character in a way that the game doesn't know to kick the player for idling. If we catch you idling in an AFK machine we will likely temporarily ban you upon discovery of your idling self. 14) No Spamming or Flooding Chat Minor Offense First Offense: Warning Second Offense: Short Mute Repeat Offenses: Long Mute This is much like rule 1 and rule 6. We don't want the chat full of things that people don't want so see. Flooding or spamming is the act of needlessly filling up the chat with useless information. Speaking non-english in global chat can also be classed as spam. You can use Private message, Towny chat, Party chat and many more. badshjfkgjhsdfhlkjasdhdfkjahgdslkjfgsadjhkgfasjkhdgfjksadgflkjshdafkjhgsafkjhsd It's obnoxious to players, and it's a very simple rule to follow. If you aren't sure if you are flooding or spamming, ask other players or moderators. They will know. 15) /Sethome and /home command rules Medium Offense First Offense: Warning or Temporary Ban Second Offense: Warning or Temporary Ban Repeat Offenses: Temporary Ban Setting your home anywhere other than you have express permission to by the owners of the area/property (unprotected or protected) is strictly not allowed. This is abuse of the /sethome and /home command as it clearly is for you to get to your own or whoever's home you may have permission to go to quickly - if you are caught abusing this you may receive a ban, especially if you used this to constantly harass the people living in the area.You may NOT use /home to teleport back to you home during PvP-ing (also applies to /t spawn 16) Guidelines for the Mining World Medium Offense First Offense: Warning or Short Temp Ban Second Offense: Short Temp Ban Repeat Offenses: Long Temp Ban or Perm Ban As of late we've had serious issues with conduct in the mining world, so we've had to add a rule to address this. The mining world resets every month, and as such you are advised not to build your house/town there. Because of this, and the fact creepers can damage the landscape, griefing structures is allowed in the mining world. However, we've had issues with players circumventing the PvP being off in the mining world, so henceforth this rule is effective. You are NOT allowed to pour lava on somebody to kill them in the mining world, pvp is off for a reason, do not do it. Raiding chests/blocksand such is still allowed as usual. 17) Digging Medium Offense First Offense: Warning or Short Temp Ban Second Offense: Short Temp Ban Repeat Offenses: Long Temp Ban or Perm Ban Although you may dig in the normal Towny world, it is against the rules to "mass-dig" in there. This means you can not destroy a whole landscape. If you want to do this, you may do it in any of our mining world. One exception to this rule is if you are clearing out this space for a town. 18) Harassment Serious Offense First Offense: Warning or Short Temp Ban Second Offense: Short Temp Ban Repeat Offenses: Long Temp Ban or Perm Ban Harassment ruin's a players in game experience, and this is why Harassment is taken seriously. Harassment is killing a player over 3 times in a row and/or camping outside of their town for an extended period of town (unless a player has a bounty). Also, you may be in their town but you may NOT interfere with their work in town, i.e. standing where they're trying to build to prevent them from doing so, or being in their way. If you are asked to move out of their way in town so they can work, you must do so. You also may can't tell them you're going to terrorize their town or ruin their server experience. Harassing a new player on the server will most likely get you a Long temp ban or a perm ban 19) Impersonating Staff & Players Medium Offense First offense: Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban Second Offense: Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban Repeat Offenses: Long Temporary Ban or Permanent Ban Impersonating staff and users is considered a form of harassment and results in conflict, thus ruining the in game experience for some players. It invades the users individuality, and can lead to a multitude of misleading circumstances, therefore it will not be tolerated. (This includes setting nicknames as other members, wearing the same skin as them, and making an alt that has almost the exact same name as them.) 20) Deceiving Players Serious Offense First offense: Warning or Short Temp Ban Second Offense: Short Temp Ban Repeat Offenses: Long Temp Ban or Perm Ban If you decieve players and lure them into initiating combat by disguising as a mob or lure them deliberately into pvp areas, this may be counted as tp killing if we have sufficient evidence. The Staff Team Click here to view the staff team that will enforce these rules.Category:All Category:IMPORTANT __NOEDITSECTION__